Yoshi Garden and the Mysterious Egg
by WhiteI
Summary: Far away from Mushroom Kingdom lies the island of Yoshola, where Yoshis live in peace. But when Bowser invades the island, can the Yoshis stop him from becoming nearly invincible?
1. Prologue

**Note:** After what seems like a million days, I finally decided to post it all. Enjoy!

* * *

Yoshi Garden and the Mysterious Egg 

Part 1: Hatching

Prologue

It was a peaceful day on the far off island of Yoshola. Yoshola was one of the few islands in the Far-away Archipelago. The island also was the largest, most inhabited island in the crescent-shaped chain of islands.  
Yoshis lived and thrived on the island of Yoshola, as its tropical climate was just right for tropical fruits to grow. Rare colors of Yoshis were more common in the Far-away Archipelago, because of the tropical climate and environment fit for Yoshis.  
Yoshis usually played volleyball with the melons that grew around the island of Yoshola. Yoshola was also famous for one more thing, its precious and beautiful Gardens, which held an enchanted lake in the center. Legend had it that if you were to drink the pristine water, you would become super-powered, and would be nearly unstoppable.  
Everything on Yoshola Island was calm, serene, and peaceful; a normal day for the inhabitants of Yoshola.

However, in a far-away location, Bowser, an evil koopa, had been conjuring up a plan to end the happiness of Yoshola Island. Were then he would drink the enchanted water, and become nearly invincible himself. He couldn't do himself, so he had to ask Kamek, an evil magikoopa, to help complete his evil scheme…

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

A nice smooth breeze blow through the air of Yoshola Island's flower filled gardens, a green Yoshi snoozed on the flat surface of a rock. Yoshis looked a lot like dinosaurs, except they were smaller and had bigger noses.  
"Wake up, Yosho! You keep snoozing away like that and were all going to end up with odd creatures drinking the enchanted water." A purple colored Yoshi called for Yosho. Yosho woke up, opening his large white eyes and looking around the flower filled alcove.  
"I'm coming, just be patient with me already." Yosho replied, starting to stand up. Yosho had short, stubbier legs then most Yoshis, and he was sometimes teased about them. He slowly plopped his way towards the purple Yoshi, smacking his lips.  
"Look what I found next to the enchanted lake!" The purple Yoshi called, beckoning Yosho to follow him. Yosho perked up at the thought of finding something important, as it had always been his dream to discover an extraordinary object. "I'm following you, Lucky!" Yosho called out, trampling towards the area Lucky was in.  
Yosho came towards the lake; he saw the glimmering, crystal-clear water of Yoshola Lake. Next to the lake was a small, red spotted Yoshi egg."What do you think? Should we take it and care for it?" Lucky asked repeatedly, as Yosho stared at the Yoshi egg in amazement.  
There was no way a Yoshi egg could just appear out of nowhere in the Yoshi Gardens without having some enchantment on it. This made the egg even more special than it already was."I…think…uh, we should show it to Yulio. He ought to know about the egg!" Yosho answered, waddling up to the egg. He picked it up, and cradled it into his arms, tracing the spots with one of his green fingers.  
"You're right…let's show it to Yulio!" Lucky said happily, running for the nearest exit. Yosho followed, careful not to drop the egg onto the grassy ground.

A large waterfall flowed smoothly down the mountain, curving at all the right places. Yosho walked behind the waterfall, in a small curve cut into the mountain side so Yoshis could walk through and enter Yulio's cave. Yulio was the leader of the Yoshis on Yoshola Island, and was in charge of the Yoshi Garden Security team, which was made up a few special Yoshis who knew how to defend themselves against all creatures.  
Lucky was ahead of Yosho, and was cradling the egg carefully in his hands. The egg had an intricate pattern of spots, as it made an X with a small circle in the middle if you looked at it closely. Yosho peered past the bushes that covered the entrance to Yulio's cave, and started running for it. Lucky followed Yosho's path, and they both popped out of the bushes, leaves floating around them both.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

A huge bolt of lightning flashed in the sky, as Bowser cackled his evil laughter. On his right side, a magikoopa on a broom floated in mid-air.  
"The time has come to take over Yoshola Island, my faithful minion. I shall then be able to drink the enchanted water of the renowned Yoshi Garden!" Bowser informed Kamek, the floating magikoopa, of his wicked scheme to take over Yoshola Island.  
"I hope there is no Yoshi who tries to stand up to you, or else we'll have to crush them." Kamek said, watching the island grow bigger.  
Bowser turned to Kamek and ordered him, "If they do, we will have to destroy them all. Gather the koopa and Shyguys, and prepare them for the upcoming fight!" Kamek nodded and flew away, leaving geometrical shapes in his path.  
"And soon, even the mighty Mario will won't be able to stop me from gaining control of the Mushroom Kingdom." Bowser quoted to himself, watching Yoshola Island transform into a huge land of forests and mountains.

* * *

**N/A: **Please review so I can adjust anything incorrect. If you have any ideas, put it in the review. 


	2. Raid of the Koopas

**Note:** Even though this is the same day, I decided to post it up too. Anyways, as usual, I own only Yoshola Island and the characters I have created. All else belongs to Nintendo and some other people.

* * *

Chapter 1: Raid of the Koopa 

"And so, I found the egg lying in some bushes next to the lake." Lucky finished telling Yulio the story of the egg. Yosho was glancing around Yulio's cave, as he never had been in his cave except for when he was a small, baby Yoshi.  
Yulio was a black colored Yoshi, who had gotten leadership by leading the Yoshis through the fruit famine of Yoshola.  
He nodded, taking a look at the red egg. "What do you think we should do?" Yosho asked picking the egg up, and handing it towards Yulio, so he could see it.  
"Well, we could-" Yulio started, but a yellow Yoshi burst into the cave room. "Yulio, there's a large army of…creatures in shells!" The yellow Yoshi informed, panting. "They're raiding our island; I think they are trying to take control of Yoshola for the Gardens!"  
"Calm down, get the toss-able eggs ready to fire." Yulio said in alarm, ordering the yellow Yoshi. "Yosho, get the egg to the other side of the island, me and Lucky will cover you."  
Lucky's purple head shook up and down, acknowledging that he was ready. Yosho nodded, and grabbed the egg. Yulio approached Yosho, his black body making Yosho small. "Take this satchel, you can slip the egg into here, or keep items stored." Yulio told Yosho as he handed him his brown satchel.  
Yosho slipped the brown satchel onto his back. "Thanks, I'll take good care of the egg." Yosho said, putting the red egg into the satchel. With that said, he started walking out of the cave.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Bowser watched Yoshola island fall into the hand of his loyal koopas, the only koopas that he thought were loyal were koopas with red or blue shells. Bowser was waiting for the right moment, if he would send his Shyguys out too soon, the island would look like it was attacked. However, if he sent them too late, the Yoshis would have taken back control over Yoshola.  
Kamek floated by him, barking orders at some of the koopas that remained onboard Bowser ship. Bowser ship was cloaked by Kamek's magic, letting no one find it sailing across the seas. This was useful for slipping past the Mushroom Kingdom sea defense, which patrolled every corner except for the far-away islands.  
A few Shyguys waddled over, holding a large melon. "We found the Yoshis hauling this to a contraption that seemed like a cannon." Kamek stated, watching the Shyguys drop it in front of Bowser, waiting for him to order something.  
Bowser took a glance at the melon; he opened his mouth and ordered, "Put the melon into our storage rooms, we might use this later." The Shyguys nodded, picked up the melon, and made their way to the storage rooms.  
"The Yoshis on this island seemed to have better defense than those on Yoshi Island." Kamek said, watching koopas have different colored eggs smacked their stomachs. "I think they were prepared for intruders."  
Bowser shook his head. "They will fall to our rule as we win this island. Now go and ready the Shyguys, it is about time for reinforcements." Bowser ordered.  
Kamek flew away, thinking '_He's overconfident…if the Yoshis repel our rule, he will take it out on me._"

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Yosho walked through a large forest, filled with pine trees. He was cautious not to let any koopa or other creature get hold of the mysterious egg. It was a long trek before he would reach the other side of Yoshola, and there were many creatures who would try to steal the egg.  
He could hear the sound of Yoshi eggs smacking into the hostile intruders, but he knew they were from far off. There were two types of Yoshi eggs that Yosho knew about, one that could hatch into new Yoshis and one that were thrown at harmful creatures.  
Yosho often thought that throwing Yoshi eggs was a crazy idea, and there his friend Lucky got the clever idea of creating catapults. It was an excellent idea, except for the fact that no Yoshi knew how to use it or what thing to let the catapult throw.  
The sound of a twig snapping threw Yosho out of his thoughts and back into reality. Yosho froze up trying to hear what was following him. He heard another twig snap, and the bushes behind him rustle. Yosho turned around, and saw what he feared most.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Lucky peered around the corner, trying to find Yulio's secret Yoshi egg stash. Yulio had left Lucky to find it while he provided a distraction from the nearby Koopas.  
"How tough can it be to find a few Yoshi eggs?" He asked himself, while scouting for the secret stash. He knew that Yulio had hidden it well, but he never thought that it would be completely out of sight.  
Even though Yulio had given Lucky directions on how to find the stash, he seemed to be missing the grotto where they were hidden.  
"Where are they?" Lucky said, losing his patience. He was known for having the shortest patience out of all Yoshis in his family. Just as he said that, a small egg rolled out of a bush and onto his feet.  
Lucky, being as curious as can be, walked cautiously through the bushes until he appeared in a small grotto. In the middle of the grotto were more than three dozen eggs nestled closely together.  
'_Finally, I found these eggs._' Lucky thought, but then wondering on how he was going to carry them all.  
"Um…halt!" Lucky heard behind him. He turned around and saw a small red-shelled koopa carrying what looked like a dull tipped spear. "Don't move…"To Lucky, it sounded like the koopa didn't know what he was doing. He slowly moved backwards, trying to get closer to the eggs stash.  
"I…I said don't move!" The koopa said again, pointing the spear at Lucky. Lucky grabbed one of the Yoshi eggs, and threatened to throw it at the koopa.  
However, to Lucky's surprise, the koopa dropped the spear and ran off in terror. Lucky truly didn't expect him to run off by the sight of a Yoshi egg.  
Lucky walked towards the spear that the koopa had dropped. '_This might prove useful!' _Lucky thought, as he grabbed the wooden stick that held the held the dull tipped rock.  
Just then, Lucky saw Yulio run towards him carrying a two large pieces of white cloth. Yulio panted as he came towards Lucky.  
"Put…the eggs…in here." Yulio panted, holding out the pieces of cloth. Lucky obeyed, and gathered up the eggs by groups.  
After several minutes, they had gotten all the eggs inside the two pieces of cloth. Yulio tied one end to the other end of one of the pieces of cloth. He did the same with the other, handing it to Lucky. Yulio slung one of the cloth bags over his shoulder.  
"How's the island defense doing?" Lucky asked as they left the grotto. Yulio sighed, and turned his head in the direction of Lucky.  
"It isn't doing its best…" Yulio started, making sure that there were no koopas around. "The koopas have already gained a fourth of the island, and have gained a foothold on our Beach Fortress."  
"That means we are…losing this battle?" Lucky asked, not sure of what else to say. They had always defended their home from intruders and all the harmful creatures that got breached the walls of the Yoshi villages, never losing the battles.  
"Maybe, but we can still turn the tide of the battle if we get these eggs to our mountain Fortress. They've got the catapults out and are waiting for us." Yulio encouraged Lucky, walking straight into a trap.  
Yulio stepped on something that felt like it was made of string. He heard a snap, and he and Lucky were flung into the air and into a hammock shaped net.  
"Gotcha!" Lucky heard from behind a pine tree. He saw a Yellow Yoshi stepped out from his cover. The Yoshi looked up into the net and frowned. "Why do I always catch Yoshis?"  
"Hey! Let us out of here!" Lucky yelled, squirming around the net trying to snap the string. Yulio sat there making sure all of the Yoshi eggs were accounted for.  
"Fine, but be patient…this takes a while," The yellow Yoshi replied to Lucky's yell.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

From Bowser's ship, Yoshola Island looked like a calm, serene island but on the island was a gigantic commotion.  
This was what Bowser expected to happen; if anyone were to sail by, the lush island would look perfectly normal. This would help him get to the fountain safer than if reinforcements came from the Mushroom Kingdom.  
"Kamek," Bowser growled, "What is the status of the koopas?" Kamek flew towards Bowser.  
"They have gained two thirds of the island, but all the Yoshis not captured seem to be gathering in the mountains." Kamek said, hoping Bowser wouldn't explode. Bowser only nodded, and Kamek continued, "However, they seem to have a fortress on the mountain and are launching dozens of eggs at the koopas."  
Bowser pondered on what to do at the moment. He knew that the enchanted lake was located somewhere in the mountains, and he wouldn't be able to get to it without having the mountainous region conquered.  
"Send in the Shyguys, and equip them all the fruit they can carry. We won't let them retaliate and win" Bowser ordered Kamek. Kamek nodded and flew towards the immense group of normal Shyguys.  
"We will gain Yoshola Island, and then I will get have that enchanted water for me and my army." Bowser growled, watching Yoshola getting larger as his ship sailed to its sandy beaches. "I will finally have Mushroom Kingdom under my control."

* * *

**Note: **Thanks for those who may have reviewed...unless if they didn't. But review away, and if you have any ideas, please put them with the review. 


End file.
